Daughter of the moon
by preciousjewel101
Summary: Amaris knew she wasn't normal.. when she calls on her precious stone given by her father she transforms into a mage...what happens if there is a new evil rising stronger than before and what would happen if she was the daughter of the man of the moon but wait..she is MAYBE JUST MAYBE JackXOc
1. Chapter 1 Amaris

**Another story! I watched rise of the guardian a week ago loved it! so now I want to write a story! This will take place I guess... about 10 years after the movie. The story is about a girl with a power of a magician... kinda like that if you have ever watched the anime magical girls lyrical Nanoha then it's kinda like that so.. on with the story.**

Normal pov

_"Daddy daddy! look at what I did!" the girl says holding up her drawing "that's nice honey it's beautiful" the girl smiles "I _

_love my home it's so big and I can see __another planet" "remember honey this place is called moon that's why I named you _

_Amaris it means child of the __moon" the girl grins showing that her tooth is gone "the toothfairy came and gave me a_

_ dime!" "that's good... __one day I know you will do something great. That's why I give you this stone name it and_

_call on it, it will rescue you" "thank you daddy! I'll name it...Holly because it reminds me of flower petals" "a fitting_

_name" the father says smiling at his daughter..._

Amaris's pov

I woke up in cold sweat _"that dream again..." _my name is Amaris Miller I know my names sounds weird but

that's the name I was born with so I kept it. I clutched my necklace a cresent moon the only part of

that dream I beileved was the stone part because on the table right next to me the stone is there and when

I will call on it I turn in to a mage... If that is hard to believe then believe the Easter bunny, Santa, Toothfairy,Jackfrost

and the Sandman and believe me I might of never seen them but still I believe. When I say Holly, I transform my outfit

and I get a wand, I protect evil doings and children with my power. "AMARIS!" my mother called downstairs "HURRY UP!"

"OKAY OKAY!" I quickly changed into my school uniform and put the stone inside my necklace there is a tiny hole that fits

my stone perfectly. "COMING" I yelled as I went downstairs I got a piece of toast and ran to school and saw Brian

_"trouble.." _"hey hot stuff how about you and me the mall at 6" "no thanks having you around me will make my I.Q drop"

I said coldly "come on why not" he said coming nearer and nearer I kicked him "because I don't like flirts who think

they can get anyone" I said walking away,thank goodness I've done martial arts and unless you live near a

hospital I suggest you don't get me angry. "Amaris! over here!" my best friend Abigail yelled "seriously! you rejected

Brian Conroy AGAIN!" "well he COULD lower my I.Q" "Sophia I just want you to be happy you're a straight A student

a favorited student of all the teachers and you are awesome at gymnastics AND martial arts what kind of guy could

NOT want you!" I sighed "Abigail all the guys here are damn flirts and are damn perverts all right!" This time

Abigail sighed. Abigail was the only one that knew about my "powers" and also "believed".

In the North Pole Normal pov

"hmmm the old man of the moon is telling me something time to gather the guardians" Santa says "I'm busy why

exactly did you call us here?" says the Easter bunny not very happy "LISTEN UP the man of the moon has

decided to tell us something" suddenly there is a picture of a girl wearing a necklace with back length hair and

a bottle of some sort right next to the picture.. "so we need to find this girl... there is a new evil rising AND

there is some sort of mysterious bottle...wow could he not be any more specific?" says the Easter bunny sarcastically

says "I get it he wants us to find the girl her name is Amaris because there is a new evil rising and he wants Jack to

find her" "WHAT! WHY ME! I can't be seen!" "That bottle if you drink you will be seen by everyone..even those that don't

beileve. I don't know why he chose you though he won't tell me anything else" Santa says "soo Jack get on going

mate" "no no no he can start tomorrow he needs to get ready.

Back to school

It was now gym where we needed to wear "gym uniform" the gym uniform were VERY short baggy pants

with a tee shirt every time a girl would come out it would always have the boys whistling "come on Abigail" I said

"we are at least doing volleyball my favorite sport."Come on lady's 5 laps around the court every including Abigail groans

I laughed "come on lazy head" I say dragging Abigail up. "So it's going to be Christmas soon thinking about

someone?"... "well I am thinking about-" "WHO!" "..snowboarding" "ohh.." "come on go this time I LOVE winter

snowboarding, Sking, Ice skating, and sledding! aren't you excited Abigail!" "I'll go sledding with you" Brian says

from behind "in your dreams" I say running faster so I'm already done. The volleyball match went easily

and our team won after the game we went and took a shower making SURE I locked the door. **[well their in **

**highschool...highschool boys] **I went on to lunch when I saw the "cool group" bully a new girl the "cool

group" were just a bunch of wannabe's with fake eyelashes and definitely too much makeup. "Is it

possible to be that ugly? did you get plastic surgery? I'm sorry I thought if you were getting plastic surgery you

were supposed to get prettier" said Vanessa _"Poor girl.."_ she looked like she was on the verge of tears "well she sure

looks better than you who GOT plastic surgery" "WELL! HMPHH! Amaris this is NOT OVER! Vanessa said

as she sashayed away "are you alright?" "ye..yeah" "don't mind Vanessa she's just an annoying idiot that thinks

she can bully everyone she thinks is lower than her anyway you want to sit with me?" "sure.. anyway my names

Zoe" "nice to meet you!" I said smiling. The rest of the day went on but...but I felt as something or someone

was following me,..and watching.

**DONE! did you like it? I hope you did because the movie was very good so plz review! I'm also sorry if it is confusing it will be a lot better the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 the date!

**Second chapter! Yay!~ I hope this chapter will be better so thank you and plz review~~! just saying ratings might change MAYBE! OH YEAH FORGOT when a word is in italics that's what the wand is saying~**

Amaris's pov

I was walking home from school when I still had the feeling someone was watching me, I clutched my necklace and

hurried home then stopped I saw a small girl at least 5 or 6 become overwhelmed by a shadow suddenly

she started screaming darkness was everywhere. "Holly please!" I yelled _"transformation beginning" _there was a flash

of light and suddenly I was dressed in a white skirt shorter than my knees with a red belt holding it, black and red stockings

a little shorter than my skirt with a black shirt with a cape and two black gloves **[go on google image and write**

**fate testarossa and in the first row 5th picture going right she looks like that! without the blonde hair****] **my wand

was made of bright pink and white rose petal with my stone right in the middle. _"transformation_

_ complete" _" Holly sealing mode" _"sealing mode" _there was a bright dark pink light and the shadow was gone absorbed

by my wand and turned into light instead of darkness. I transformation was quickly undone "are you alright?"

the girl looked at me with wide eyes then started crying into my shirt " darkness everywhere" she sobbed

into my shirt "there there it's going to be alright don't let it get to you" "c..can you take me home miss"

"of course" I said taking her hand "so where do you live?" "near here about 1 more block" "okay we better

get moving it's going to be very dark soon" we walked in silence untill "..miss do you believe in Santa Claus, the Easter

bunny,Toothfairy,Sandman and Jack Frost?" "of course I..I don't think I'll ever stop believing" "that's good miss"

"so who's your favorite?" "Jack Frost of course! he makes the snow and lets us miss school!" I laughed "that's good

is this your house?" the door opened "TANYA! where were you my baby!" she said hugging her child "that miss helped

me and walked me home" she gestured to me "thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done thank you

soo much!" "it's alright really" I said smiling "do..do you need anything we could drive you home, giv-" "really it's

alright I can walk home by myself" I said "are you sure?" "yes thank you" I said "remember always believe"

I whispered to Tanya "thank you miss! I'll never stop!" I chuckled "that's good" I said walking down the driveway

I walked home clutching my crescent moon necklace "..dad" I whispered softly I arrived at home to find

my mom asleep I brushed my teeth changed and went to sleep. Unknown to her there was a mischievous,handsome

white haired boy watching her in awe.. for he saw everything that had happened.

No one's pov

"I have to report to North" he muttered watching the brown-haired girl sleep.. _"well..she is pretty...WAIT did I _

_just call her pretty?" _he wonders blushing "whatever time to report to North wind take me away"

he says grinning.

At the North Pole once agan No one's pov

"I saw the girl and I..I think she's a mage" says Jack "a mage? aren't they supposed to be extinct?" says Tooth

while the others are discussing North is thinking "_..what are you thinking..old friend" _"so she's going to help us

against what mate" "I don't know...but it has to be something important to make the moon talk" Tooth says

_"save her..save her she can help you defeat darkness but she is also the key to unleash darkness and chaos to_

_the world" _and then the voice is gone. "WOW it's the first time in about 300 years he's actually talked to us

and it's THAT! wow" Bunny says "well I guess she will be the key but...how?" Santa asked the voice was no more

just a gentle breeze "Jack get ready your going to school...tommorow.

Morning Amaris's pov

I woke up a little dazed by the sun and looked at my clock 7:30. 7:30! I WAS LATE FOR SCHOOL! I quickly shoved

myself in to my bathroom and started brushing my teeth and put on my uniform grabbed a piece of toast and

ran.

Jack's pov

I woke up in the morning only to be yelled at by North "boy it's time for school!" "seriously you want me to go?" "yes!

so get going!" I groaned. Finally when I was dressed I drank the potion and went to "school".

Amaris's pov

I ran to school with a little piece of toast stuck in my mouth when I bumped right in to Abigail "Amaris! guess what!"

"what" "we have a new student he's a boy and they say he's very handsome! with snow white hair and dazzling

blue eyes!" "wow Abigail**[note the sarcasm!] **as long as he's not cocky I'm fine" "well every girl at our school

is falling for him I saw him myself GOSH he was hot!" "yeah uh sure" I said half listening half not we arrived at

school only to be running because the damn bell rang. I ran to the classroom while the teacher was introducing

the new student and Abigail was right he was cute...but he might be cocky. "Miss Miller!"

said sharply "please return to your desk I will let you off but only this time!" "yes Mrs. Richards I'm sorry I

won't do it again" she beamed at me "that's good now back to introducing our new student" "my name is Jack Forst

I come from the North nice to meet you guys" I could see all the girls whispering furiously he didn't look that cocky

"you can sit next to miss Miller over there" "No fair! Amaris!" all the girls complained I rolled my eyes

"nice to meet you" I said smiling "nice to meet you to" he said grinning. As the rest of the lesson went on...

everything was easy, some how I knew everything noticed I wasn't paying attention "Amaris tell the whole class what the

value of **C **is in this problem x^2-4x+c ?" "she may be a genius but she won't get this problem" Vanessa said to her

friends "The value of **C **is 3/4" I said calmly "correct! as expected of my best student!" The bell rang "well off to

gym" I groaned but at least we were still playing volleyball.

Amaris's pov

I walked out with Abigail while trying to ignore the whistle's from the boys "isn't he cute.. those eyes!..."

"everyone 6 laps" Coach yelled "I ran in silence untill I heard Brian whisper "you wanna reconsider? I still have

Saturday open" I groaned _"wait..." _**[now italics will be her thoughts and Wand] **"I'll go...if you can catch

me" I ran full speed untill "will that rule apply to me to?" Jack asked grinning _"sure why not" _"sure" I said slyly I looked

back to see if I could see Brian and then looked at the front to see Jack already done. _"WHAT! ho-how can he beat_

_me?" _I sat down a little bit mad at myself for not knowing his trick "I guess you owe me that date on tomorrow"

he whispered I blushed and quickly shook it away "fine!" I huffed "your cute when your angry" he said

his eyes twinkling in mischief I blushed again but quickly caught it. "Okay ladies and gentlemen this WAS suppose to be

our final match of volleyball but now it got canceled" I groaned "we are now going to play dodgeball!" "YAY!"

everyone cheered "Amaris and Jack will be the team captains so choose" I caught him winking at me I rolled my

eyes. After we chose our teams the game started it was chaos untill it was just me, Abigail, Brian, and Jack Jack

threw the ball at me but I caught it and threw it at Brian perfect shot...untill Jack got Abigail out. Of course

Vanessa was cheering LOUD for Jack we were equal untill he winked one more time at me instead of rolling my

eyes I blushed and it hit me...right on the chest BEEEEP the whistle blew signaling the game over.

No one's pov

Amaris groaned _"how could I lose?" _Abigail came up to her "Amaris are you alright? you've never lost" "I know

just luck I guess" as Jack was about to leave a boy came up to him "that was amazing! no one's ever beaten

Amaris at anything you're the very first one!" "uh thanks?" he says but the boy is already talking to his friends.

_"so no one's ever beaten her...interesting guess I'll have to change that" _Jack grins "perfect"

Amaris's pov

_"What is wrong with me... well off to lunch" _"Amaris it's alright don't feel bad" Abigail says after lunch the day was

normal except for constant smiles and winks from a "someone" and Vanessa's constant flirting after school was

over Jack approached "don't forget about the date" he says this time I blush and groan.

**Good...Bad? tell me what you think okay! by...REVIEWING! thanks and goodnight for the people in Asia now. ~:]**


	3. Chapter 3 Ice skating!

**3rd chapter! Thanks for anyone that reviewed! I accept constructive criticism because it helps me write better so thank you and PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yeah this is still Friday it's going to be time for Amaris's date on Sat.!**

Jack's pov

I flew to North's workshop and distracted the yetis by throwing a snowball at them "Jack me boy what did you vind"

**[find] **"well considering I have a date tomorrow with her and found out she's smart and athletic I think that's

pretty good" I said grinning "well me boy get ready tomorrow date" "wait I'm going to visit Tooth to see if she has

her teeth" "remember no bother yetis" "sure" I said running out the door. "Wind take me to Tooth's"

No one's pov

As Jack arrived mini faries surrounded him trying to take a peek at his teeth "come on girls don't disgrace the uniforms!

so Jack what are you here for?" "I'm here to find a girls memory" "sure! whats her name! does she floss?!"

"umm don't know about that one" Tooth giggled "it's alright so her name is Amaris Miller...where's the A? Abby no,

Abigail no, Abbra no, Abia no, Ache no, Adaire no, Adonia no, Amira no, Amaris no wait Yes!..wait you said her last name

was Miller right?" "yeah what's wrong?" "the only Amaris here is with a different last name Amaris Luna"

"I'll come back I'll ask her first" "okay bye! girls don't disgrace!" Tooth said to the mini faries that were trying to

check his teeth.

Amaris's pov

I was walking home when I got a phone call "AMARIS!" "yes?" "you're supposed to be at the mall! why aren't you

you promised!" "Oh my gosh! so sorry Abigail I'll be there in 10 minutes" "fine quickly! I'm mad!" "okay bye" **[end]**

"damn it Abigail's gonna be pissed!" I muttered running home "mom! I'm home! gotta go to the mall!" "okay honey

remember I'm leaving tomorrow" "okay mom!" I said running to my room. I put on shorts [not to short] with

a short tee that would show my stomach if I didn't put a white camisole under it and I ran out. "Mom! I'm

going love ya!" "don't be out too late" "okay mom!" I ran to the mall and saw Abigail waiting "finally!" "sorry

Abigail I..I forgot" "of course" she smiled "let's go!" she said running "wait up!" I yelled at her she was pretty

fast...if she wanted too. By the end of the day I was dragged to a accessories store, cosmetic store, and 6 clothing

stores Abigail had 9 bags I had 4 "Abigail seriously! this much bags!" "yes" she said folding her arms "and you

need more!" "no I do not even 4 is too much!" Abigail rolled her eyes "come on time to eat dinner Amaris!"

"what do you want?" I asked "just a hamburger" "I think I'll have hamburger too" as we sat down I sighed

"well tomorrow's the date" I muttered "WHAT! DATE!" Abigail yelled "woah Abigail calm down people are staring"

"fine then tell me what date" Abigail had a hawk's hearing "tell me" she started whining "fine I have a date with

Jack Forst" Her eyes widened "really!?" "yup apparently he won a bet" "he's cute I bet Vanessa will be jealous"

I rolled my eyes "that's weird..." "what" "his name Jack Forst the O and R switch them around then it's frost"

Abigail's eyes widened more "yo-you don't think it's actually him!" "well Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and

Sand Man's real he has to be real right? Also his hair is white and his skin is so pale you have to admit that"

"yeah but..." "whatever let's not talk about it our order's are here".

We ate in silence "are we still going to the ski resort?" I asked "of course! .I'm not that good though" I smiled

"no one's good at first.. I hope it snows here soon!". We finished eating and said our goodbyes "good luck

on your date tomorrow!" I groaned "don't remind me!" Abigail just laughed and went as I was walking home

I got a glimpse of something black it definitely moving quickly but not quickly enough so I couldn't it. It was a

black horse made of darkness it stared at me then ran. "Come back here!" I yelled "Holly!" _"transformation_

_beginning"_ I was dressed in the usual clothing _"transformation complete" _I flew up trying to catch the

horse but it always escaped "arghhh!" I yelled I was getting frustrated "HOLLY ATTACK MODE!" _"attack mode"_

the top of my wand turned bigger like a cannon and shot. The horse neighed angrily and charged "Holly

defense mode!" _"defence mode" _now the top of my wand turned flat and and white shield protected me

"Holly quickly sealing mode" _"yes" _there was a dark pink light but Holly didn't absorb it it turned gold and pranced

around _"Sand Man" _I thought _"it was black though it's like evil sand.." _I finally reached home. My mom was

just about to leave for her business trip to America "Amaris remember do you have the fire departments

phone number?" "mom seriously? it's 911!" "do you have the emergency money?" "yes" "do you have my American

phone number?" "yes" "do you h-" "yes mom I do!" she looked nervous "it's alright mom okay" "okay"

"bye!" I yelled waving to my mom "bye honey I love you!" "me too!" I yelled untill all I saw was the faint yellow

of the taxi. I smiled and went up to my room his voice rang in my head _"9:00 tomorrow meet me at _

_windowstray park with the really big pond" _and it rang in my head untill I fell asleep. I woke up and it was surprisingly

cold I quickly jumped up YES! I was right it was snowing! It had to be about 4 inches tall I was so excited I

called Abigail "yes" a annoyed voice answered "it's me Abigail get up! It's snowing!" "really?" "yeah!"

"I can hear my little brother screaming his head off right now because it's snowing" I laughed "how bout that date"

I froze and blushed "I can tell you're blushing Amaris" and she ended the call "geez that girl knows me to well"

I muttered I looked at the clock 8:00 I still had plenty of time to get ready WAIT WHAT! I was caring about how I

looked I face palmed seriously what was wrong with me. I took a shower then changed in a bright

blue and white swirl sweater dress with a black and white belt holding it with very light blue eyeliner and some bright red lip gloss I also had brown tights on. I looked at

myself in my mirror I wasn't exactly bad-looking I had bright turquoise eyes and golden brown hair about 5 inches down

my neck with bangs on the right side of my face. If I was talking to Abigail she'd be saying pretty I am

and all that nonsense, I ran downstairs and put on some boots I walked outside and greeted the cool breeze

with a smile. I picked up my bag near the shoes and I started near WindowStray Park. As soon as I arrived

I saw the lake it was frozen solid there were lots of people ice skating on the lake. I saw snowman, and snowball

fights I saw Jack "Jack!" I yell he looks at me and blushes "what?" "n..nothing" I laugh I notice what he's wearing

a simple sweatshirt and some pants "aren't you cold?" I ask "shouldn't I be asking that to you?" he gestures to what I'm

wearing "so what I like the cold" I said "I guess same goes for me" "so what are we going to do?" he held 2 pairs

of ice skates "were going ice skating!" I ask like a child on Christmas he smirked "you like it?" "yeah! come on

let's go!".We arrived at the pond and put on our skates I easily got on to the ice so did Jack and started slowly

untill I got used to it "wow I think this lake is 100 percent frozen!" I told him "well you better thank who did this"

he said "what? what do you mean "who?"" "no-nothing" he said quickly and skated quickly away from me.

_"umm...what's wrong with him?" _I thought as I skated around suddenly their was a bump on the icy floor and

guess who I landed on? Jack Forst.

**DONE! SOO SORRY I was addicted the give your heart a break by Demi Lovato soo sorry will update soon once again and please review! and I accept constructive criticism**


End file.
